deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chakravartin
Chakravartin is the true antagonist from the video game, Asura's Wrath. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arceus vs. Chakravartin (Completed) * Bhunivelze vs. Chakravartin * Pyron vs. Chakravartin * Chakravartin vs. Spawn * Whis vs. Chakravartin Battles Royale * God Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser * Darkseid * Dimentio * Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Galactus (Marvel) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) * Mundus (Devil May Cry) * Susanoo (BlazBlue) * Trigon History The mysterious ruler of Naraka and the God of Mantra, Chakravartin is a deity who has long influenced events on the universe. For eons, teaching the method of harnessing mantra from souls, Chakravartin tests those on Gaea that he chooses to be his heir apparent with numerous trials. Though who failed his trails are obliterated with Chakravartin cleansing the world to begin anew. Assuming the guise of a golden spider to keep him alive, Chakravartin saw Asura to be an ideal heir and orchestrated the numerous tragedies that befall the demigod and those around him as part of his testing. By the time that Chakravartin reveals himself once Deus is defeated, abducting Asura's daughter to serve as a momentary vessel before fully manifesting his true body, the deity ends up bearing the full fury of Asura's wrath. Death Battle Info Calling himself the "Spinner of Mantra," able to create strong strings of mantra and being the source of the energy, Chakravartin one of the powerful beings. Through the manipulation of Mantra, Chakravartin is shown to be physically capable of accomplishing virtually any feat imaginable without any sort of effort required. He can manifest his golden Mantra as massive beams and massive orbs of energy. He also possesses extreme levels of durability in this form as he did not sustain any visible damage given by noteworthy injuries from Asura's punches, and is strong enough to shatter four of Asura's Destructor arms when enraged, albeit with some effort and minor damage to his own limbs. Chakravartin can also create a planet-sized construct of himself that is capable of destroying multiple planets along its path without losing momentum while manipulation the gravitation of astral bodies to use as project. The inside of the statue is a pocket dimension called Event Horizon where Chakravartin can freely manipulate it to create powerful illusions. During his final battle with Asura, Chakravartin loses his composure and is forced to assume his true skeletal form as the Creator. In this state, and Mantra blackened with the ability to manifest vajra projectiles and large energy spheres, Chakravartin becomes a hand-to-hand combatant who uses a brutal, prolonged display of martial arts, showing extreme strength, skill, durability and endurance. Feats * In his Golden Chakravartin form, he is one of the largest Capcom characters in history. * In his Golden Spider form, Chakravartin used his mantra strings to disarm, restrain and ultimately constrict Olga to death without effort. Flaws * Overly arrogant and underestimates his opponents. * Made an enemy out of Asura. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asura's Wrath Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Indian Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Asian Combatants